Romanssin sointu
by Terasedward
Summary: Koetan esittää Romanttista kirjoittajaa :D RoyEdoa  Joku ihan random sit


Title: Romanssin sointu~3

Author: Teräsedward

Genre: Romantiikka/Shonen-Ai

A/N: Tämä oneshot syntyi joulukonsertissa, jossa soitettiin erittäin kauniisti jousisoittimia laidasta laitaan. Ne saivat minut kyynelehtimään luodessani tätä tarinaa samalla. Tarina on siis pieni juttu Royn rakkaudesta Edoa kohtaan :3 Huom! Tarinassa olevat henkilöt on muokattu nyt. Esim Edon äiti on ollut pariviikkoa sitten vielä paikalla yms sellaista :_D Ettei siitä sitten kummempaa. Pidemmittä puheitta: Enjoy :3

Rauhallinen kesän viimeisten päivien päivä. Puiden lehdet lähtevät liitelemään tuulessa, joka kantaa mukanaan myös kaunista sointua.

Pienet lehdet leijailevat tumma hiuksisen miehen kasvoille, jonka suljetut silmät avautuvat. Hento silmien avaus paljastaa tummat päättäväisen oloiset silmät.

Tuulen mukanaan kantama kaunis sävel tavoittaa miehen. Hän kääntää päätään tuulen suuntaan ja mustat lyhyehköt hiukset hulmuavat vähän tuulessa. Mies nousee seisomaan pikkuhiljaa istumasta.

Kaunis puisto on oikein hiljainen. Kaunis soitto vain kulkee tuulen teillä tyhjässä ympäristössään.

Mies lähtee paljain jaloinsa kävelemään ääntä kohti.

Puiden takaa, lammen äärellä, seisoo näky, jota kukaan ei tule elämässään monestikkaan näkemään.

Nuori poika, omassa rauhassa viulunsa kanssa. Soittaa kuin lumottu. Silmät suljettuina. Käsi jatkaa sulavaa liikettään, kun kullankeltaiset hiukset hulmuavat tuulessa käsien ja viulun tuomien sointujen mukana.

Mies jatkaa nuoren pojan seuraamista ja kuuntelemista sivusta. Rähjäisen paidan rinnus rutistuu nyrkkiin hitaasti. Hänen kasvoiltaan voi löytää karanneet kyyneleet, jotka valuvat hymyilevälle likaiselle suulle.

Hiljaisuus tulee, kun poika lopettaa soittamisensa. Pienesti ja kauniisti hymyilevä poika laskee viulunsa mustaan koteloon ja lukitsee sen sitten. Puhtaan valkoisen kauluspaidan kaulus suoristuu ja poika istuutuu lammen ääreen.

Auringon luomat ja veden heijastamat säteet osuvat nuoreen poikaan hänen siristäen hiukan silmiään.

"Hän on kaunis..."

Mies miettii syvään huokaisten ja pyyhkii kyyneleitään. Ote paidan rinnuksesta leppyy hiljattain ja lopulta irtoaa.

"Ehkä poika ei haluaisi edes jutella tällaisen rääsyläisen kanssa... Mutta kai voin tervehtiä häntä, ennen kuin katoan täältä maisemista pois."

Mies lähtee kävelemään hitaasti ja rauhallisesti poikaa kohti. Ääntänsä aukaisten tervehtää;

-Hyvää päivää nuori mies. Soititte erittäin kauniisti.

-Oh... Ki-Kiitos. En arvannutkaan, että joku kuuntelisi.

Poika vastaa pienesti punastuen ja hymyilee sitten miehelle.

-Saanen kysyä nimeänne?

Mies kysyy nöyrästi ja alkaa katsoa poikaa hennosti silmiin samalla hymyillen.

-Olen Säveltäjä Trishan poika, Edward.

Nuori mies esittäytyy nousten seisomaan ja alkaen kättelemään tummahiuksista miestä.

-Minä olen Roy. Köyhä tallaaja vain. Olen kuullut Säveltäjä Trishasta. Olen monesti kuullut hänen soittamiaan sävellyksiään. Ne ovat kauneinta mitä olen kuullut. Olette varmasti perineet soittotaitonne äidiltänne.

Roy niminen mies esittäytyy. Edward nyökkää hymyillen.

-Olet sitten varmaan kuullut, mitä hänelle tapahtui pari viikkoa sitten...?

Poika kysyy ääni vävähtäen hiukan ja kasvot muuttuvat alakuloisen oloisiksi.

-Olen kyllä... Tunsin sinun äitisi... Siksi tulin tänne, kunnioittamaan hänen muistoaan. Hänen kotiseudulleen.

Roy kertoo ja laskee päätään ja katseensa alas kunnioittavaan tapaan.

Poika nyökyttää vastaukseksi ja katsoo sitten miestä hymyillen.

-Nuori Herra Elric! Missä olette?

Kuuluu vanhahkon miehen huuto vähän kauempaa.

-Minun pitää mennä... Voimmeko tavata uudelleen vielä joku päivä?

Edward kysyy Royta hymyillen katsoen. Kysymys saa miehen jotenkin hämilleen.

-Toki! Mutta päästän teidät nyt lähtemään, Nuori Herra.

Roy sanoo kohteliaasti ja kumartaa Edwardia.

-Ei teidän tarvitse teititellä ja puhutella minua noin. Äiti kertoi sinusta aina juttuja ja et sinä häntäkään tavannut teititellä.

Edward sanoo hymyillen ottaen sitten viulukotelonsa kumartaen samalla Roylle ja lähtien kohti hienopukeista vanhaa miestä vilkuttaen vielä Roylle.

-Nuori Herra Elric. Kuka tuo rääsyläinen oli? Teidän ei sovi liikkua tuollaisessa seurassa!

Hovimestari sanoo jämäkkänä, kun lähtee johdattamaan Edwardia autolle, joka veisi tuon takaisin suurelle kartanolle, missä he asustavat.

-Hän oli oikein kohtelias mies. Äläkä viitsi paasata minulle! Olen väsynyt!

Edward sanoo huokaisten ja auton ikkunasta vielä katsoo Royta, joka jää puistoon vilkuttamaan.

Poika katsoo alakuloisena ikkunasta vilkuttaen miehelle takaisin viulukotelo sylissään.

Roy katselee, kun auto lähtee ja se vie surullisen oloisen pojan mukanaan kuin omistaja orjansa.

Ilta alkaa hämärtää ja kartanossa ollaan juuri aterioimassa illallista.

-Nuori Herra Elric. Teidän pitää pysyä sisällä. Teille voi käydä jotain ulkona ollessanne!

Hovimestari selittää ja poika alkaa pikkuhiljaa vaikuttaa ärsyyntyneeltä, vastaamatta mitään juodessaan pikaristaan.

-Olette vasta 16. Kuka tahansa voi satuttaa tei-

-OLKAA JO HILJAA! Älä sitä! Älä tätä! Saanko kohta edes hengittää!

Edward alkaa huutaa ja nousee nakaten pikarin vasten pöytään ja se särkyy kappaleiksi.

Monet miljoonat sirut. Niin hitaasti tippuvat ja kilahtelevat lattialle ja pöytään luoden omat kauniit äänensä,

-Nuori Herra!

Hovimestari huudahtaa ja siivooja neiti tulee huoneeseen nopeasti jälkiä putsaamaan. Edward ei vastaa mitään vaan lähtee kävelemään nopeasti huoneesta. Portaat ylös ja suurien ovien eteen hovimestari perässään.

-Nuori He-

-Turpa kiinni jo! Haluan rauhaa! Tajuatko! Rauhaa! Omaa rauhaa!

Edward huutaa ja avaa huoneensa suuren oven mennen sisään oven perässään paukauttaen rajusti kiinni hovimestarin nenän edessä.

"Miksi minä...? Miksen voi olla vapaa niinkuin Roy, josta äitini kertoi niin monia ihania juttuja...?"

Edward sanoo mielessään huokaisten syvään kurjuuttaan ja peittää hennot siloposkensa käsillään. Pari kyyneltä tippuu käsille ja ne valuvat pitkin käsivarsia, kun poika lähtee kävelemään sängyn luokse.

Avaa viulukotelonsa nostaen sieltä esiin viulunsa.

Valmistautuu ja huokaisee syvään. Hetken kaikki on aivan paikallaan ja on hiljaista. Sitten Kauniit soinnut lähtevät taas ilmaan. Ne viestivät surua häämärtyneeseen iltaan. Parvekkeen ovi on auki suurehkolle parvelle. Se vie surun kauniit soinnut ulos pimenevään yöhön, jossa kuu jo loistaa valoaan kauniisti.

-Oi ken' soittaa tuota surun säveltä? Niin kaunista, mutta surullista. Se syö sydämmeni kuin yö valon.

Matala ääninen mies sanoo parvekkeella ja Edward lopettaa soittonsa kääntyen katsomaan miestä parven kaiteella istumassa.

-Roy!

Sanoo ilahtuneena ja laskee viulun Grand Pianon päälle varoen. Juoksee sitten parvekkeelle, jossa Roy istuu kaiteella odottamassa, ruusu kädessään.

-Minäpä minä.

Sanoo hymyillen ja he katselevat toisiaan, jolloin Roy ojentaa ruusun Edwardille, joka ottaa sen vastaan haistellen sitä hennosti.

-Kaunis ruusu... Punainen on lempivärini ja punaiset ruusut ovat suosikkejani. Mistä tiesit?

Edward sanoo katsoen Royta hymyillen.

-Arvelin vain. Olette itsekkin kuin punainen ruusu. Kaunis, kukoistava ja hyvin hento särkymään.

Roy sanoo ja nousee kaiteelta alas tullen punastuneen Edwardin vierelle, joka suojelee ruusua kuin aarretta.

-Kiitos...

Poika mumisee ja alkaa katsoa tummatukkaa silmiin punastuneena.

Hiljaisuus laskeutuu. Kuutamo valaisee Edwardin ja Royn pienellä heikolla valollaan. Ihan kuin se kuvaisi kaksikon rakkautta. Vielä niin pieni, mutta silti vahva.

Pojan kullan keltaiset silmöt kimaltavat kuun valossa. Ne heijastavat viattomuuttam surua ja syvää rakkautta, Uskoa paremmasta elämästä.

Miehen tummista silmistä voi kertoa vain yhden asian. Ne ovat täynnä uskoa.

Kaksi yksinäistä sydäntä tarkastelee toisiaan hiljaisina. Ne alkavat löytää toisiaan.

Kohta Edward tarttuu Royhyn silmänsä sulkien.

-Roy... Ota minut mukaasi... Haluan olla vapaa.

-Mukaani? Oletko varma?

Roy sanoo ja Edward suojelee ruusua heidän välissään.

-Olen... Ota minut. Roy.

Edward sanoo ja nostaa hymyilevän katseensa kohti Royta. Pari kyyneltä onnesta vuotaa pojan kasvoilla tippuen ruusun pienille terälehdille.

Hymyt kasvoilla Roy nostaa pojan syliinsä. Katseet kohtaavat jälleen ja miehen likaiset huulet alkavat tahria viattoman pojan puhtaita huulia. Likainen ja puhdas kietoutuvat yhteen nyt. Rakkaus on sokea. Se ei estä kahta erinlaista rakastamasta toisiaan.

Edward laskee ruusun vapaaksi ja se tippuu terälehtiä pudottaen maahan ja pienet punaiset lehdet leijailevat taloon sisään. Viulun vierelle ja päälle. Sulo sointu nousee ilmaan taas leijuen tyhjälle parvekkeelle.

Huone hiljenee, sointu haihtuu, mutta rakkaus ei

The End


End file.
